This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The CPN applies its financial and material resources to the development of our most crucial resource [unreadable]the next generation of neuroscientists. Continued advancement of neuroscience research requires the nurturing, education and training of individuals along the career path to independent research. To accomplish this, the CPN promotes a formal one-on-one mentorship program along with numerous educational opportunities. The CPN Mentoring and Education Core aims to develop early career faculty capable of maintaining the high quality research which characterizes today's neuroscience research community. The CPN is committed to maintaining a strong link between basic research, clinical research, and the clinical setting - the so-called "bench-to-bedside" link. Junior CPN investigators are paired with both a basic science and a clinical mentor. Basic science mentors provide mentees with the theoretical and practical scientific skills that will allow them to compete successfully for independent funding, while clinical mentors ensure that mentee research maintains clinical relevance as it evolves. The Mentoring and Education Core further promotes team approaches to research, through monthly research progress meetings and by facilitating natural collaborations among departments, thus enhancing the multidisciplinary nature of training. With strong mentoring relationships in place, the CPN further supports early career faculty researchers in developing other vital skills including oral and written presentations of research findings, grant writing and post-award grants management. The CPN supports travel to Regional Seminars on Program Funding and Grants Administration sponsored by the National Institutes of Health. Seminars by nationally- and internationally-recognized scholars with expertise in the areas of psychiatric neuroscience emphasized by junior investigator research, as well as scientists with expertise in other areas that are evolving in psychiatric neuroscience, are sponsored as part of the CPN's Distinguished Speakers Seminar Series. Integrity is fundamental to the work of scientists, and the CPN supports the belief that education is the key to promoting scientific integrity. The Mentoring and Education Core addresses the teaching of ethical conduct in a systematic and rigorous manner through a collaborative effort with the Department of Physiology and Biophysics to develop an interdisciplinary course in the responsible conduct of research. Topics in this series cover federal Responsible Conduct of Research policies, current ethical standards, integrity in publishing (authorship, editors'responsibilities, reviewer confidentiality, plagiarism), the humane care and use of animals, mentorship relationships, and collaborative relationships. In this second year of implementation, the course has become part of the UMC School of Graduate Studies in the Health Sciences core curriculum (ID709 [unreadable]Ethics and Professional Skills) and will be attended by trainees in all programs of the School as well as post-doctoral trainees funded by NIH-supported grants. In addition, the M&E Core is developing a complementary seminar series to run monthly throughout the academic year. In these seminars, specific issues will be presented and discussed under the moderation of the directors of the formal course in responsible conduct of research. Together, these mentoring and educational efforts are proving to be an effective program of professional development. As an interactive system, mentoring and education benefits all [unreadable]the mentor, the mentee, the institution and future research initiatives. Mentors pass on their expertise, providing an environment conducive to developing productive, lifelong research careers in psychiatric neuroscience.